


Shotgun

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of a request from my tumblr. Kaneki and Touka shotgunning smoke together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

Smoking was rare among the two of them. A disgusting luxury if anything.

The two of them hardly did it, but there was something about when they got together, that drew them to inhale the smoke into their lungs until it burned and they couldn’t breathe anymore. There was something about robbing their own breath, particularly from each other…

Touka’s eyes drifted towards him, watching him as he leaned over the railing, a cigarette pressed to his lips as the tip burned brightly in the night. His hair stood in stark contrast to the darkness that was barely illuminated by the city light below them. 

She missed him. She missed him so much and hated how far and few between their visits were. Touka wanted to cherish these brief moments, but every time the moment came, her words would get caught in her throat, similarly to the first inhale of smoke after months without it. 

Smoking made it easier though. It calmed her down enough to stand next to him again. She brought the cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply before breathing out, watching the smoke vanish in the night sky. 

Touka hated it, in all honesty. It was tasted horrible and smelled bad. It lingered on her clothes and didn’t leave her for weeks...similar to how Kaneki did every time she was with him.

She looked back at him again. His eyes were fixed on the street below, hooded and dazed, as if they were lacking focus on anything imparticular. 

“Hey…” Touka turned her body towards him, leaning against the railing as she breathed in the night air, a breath of freshness compared to the choking smoke they had been filling their lungs with. 

“What?” He asked, barely turning his head towards her, “Do you need a light or something?” 

“No just…” she looked up towards the sky. There were barely any stars. The light pollution of Tokyo had destroyed the sky for the most part, and all she could see was the winding smoke that left her cigarette. “When are you coming back?”

“I am back.” he replied shortly, inhaling smoke once more.

“That’s not what I mean…” she replied, turning towards him again. “I mean...when are you going to actually stay?” 

“You keep asking me this, Touka…” smoke billowed from his lips as he spoke, the cigarette leaving his lips as he stood up straight.

“Because I want to know…” she turned her head to look down at the city streets, her own cigarette clutched between her fingers tightly, ash crumbling off the edge. “I’m tired of this bull shit...of you just showing up whenever you feel like it, then disappearing again...I’m tired of it. Either stay or go, stop playing with me like this-”

She was cut off by his hand on her chin, pulling her face to face him. Her heart raced as she looked at him, his expression serious as she stared into her eyes. Her lips trembled, watching as he leaned in close to her.

“Touka...just shut up…” he whispered, his voice practically sounding like it was begging the words. He brought his cigarette to his lips, inhaling deeply before leaning into her, lips barely brushing hers as he exhaled the smoke against her. 

He robbed her breath. Every damn time. She instinctively breathed in, the smoke filling her lungs as she closed her eyes, her own cigarette leaving her hand as her fingers found his white hair, tangling themselves as they held him there, breathing in the smoke that left his lips. 

“Again…” she whispered as the smoke disappeared from her mouth, her lips hovering inches from his as they shook with anticipation. “Do it again…” 

“Touka…” He obeyed her request, inhaling the smoke once more for her, but quickly interrupted by the eagerness of her lips against his. She sucked it from his lips, choking herself on the smoke without a care in the world. Her fingers held onto his white hair, gripped tightly as they robbed each other of breath.

“It tastes terrible…” she whispered, pulling back from his lips slightly. She was crying...when did she start crying?” 

“I know…” he whispered, his hand meeting her waist.

“Again…” she whispered, “Please...let’s do it again.”


End file.
